Hard Bounce
by Squaly
Summary: La ligne verte.  Après l'execution de Delacroix, Percy est chargé de nettoyer la réserve, le contraignant à des heures supplémentaires.  OS Wharton/wetmore LEMON viol


Percy essuya la sueur de son front avec le dos de sa main et jaugea la propreté de la réserve d'un œil critique. Il avait dû la nettoyer après l'exécution de Delacroix, car c'était de sa faute si tout avait dégénéré. Le maton plissa le nez, dégoutté par les effluves de vomi et de chair brûlée qu'il n'était pas parvenu à dissiper, mais il avait bien œuvré, et la pièce était convenablement astiquée. Les images de Delacroix se tordant sur sa chaise défilèrent dans la tête de Percy, qui eut un sourire d'auto-satisfaction : Sa vengeance avait été terrible. Il jeta un dernier regard à Miss Cent Mille Volts, qui offrait ses bras de chêne massif aux condamnés, et se dit que l'idée de personnifier un objet, aussi important soit-il, était ridicule et puéril. Peut être que l'idée de mourir dans les bras d'une femme plaisait aux détenus ? Le maton se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ramenant en arrière, puis enfonça son képi sur sa tête et monta en hâte les trois marches pour sortir de la réserve. Il entra dans le bureau de Paul, et l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il avait passé plus de temps que prévu en bas et qu'il était le dernier gardien en service de la journée. Il grimaça, et traversa la porte qui reliait le bureau au corridor. Il jeta un œil aux six cellules alignées, encore éclairées par la lumière diffuse du couloir. Percy plissa les yeux à l'entente d'un bruit de frottement répétitif, dans l'une des cellules, et décida de faire un dernier tour de ronde. Il traversa doucement la ligne verte, et plongea sa main dans son holster, cherchant sa matraque. Le trouvant vide, le maton s'arrêta :

« Putain, où est-ce que je l'ai foutue ? »

Le bruit s'arrêta, et la banquette de la cellule de Wharton émit un grincement :

« Salut mon mignon ! Dis moi, elle est en noyer, ta matraque ? » demanda le détenu, caustique.

Percy avala sa salive et plissa les yeux pour mieux discerner la silhouette au fond de la cellule, faisant un pas en avant pour combler le manque de lumière. William était couché sur le côté sur la banquette, et tournait la matraque entre ses doigts.

« Tu l'as faite tomber quand t'es parti la dernière fois » Expliqua-t-il, avec un grand sourire. « Tu veux la récupérer ? »

Il se releva, et tendis l'arme vers Percy, le regard neutre. Le gardien s'approcha précautionneusement de la cellule, et fit passer sa main entre les barreaux pour saisir son dû. Grossière erreur ! Wharton n'attendit pas une minute de plus : il saisit le poignet du maton et tira, le plaquant contre les grilles. Son autre main s'attarda à la ceinture de Percy, qui geignait de terreur, et saisit le trousseau de clefs qui y était accroché. Le regard de Wharton s'éclaira, et il ouvrit la porte de sa cellule. Percy écarquilla les yeux, voyant déjà le détenu s'enfuir, traçant une croix sur sa carrière de gardien, mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieux de se faire la malle, Wharton saisit Percy au collet, et le tira à l'intérieur de sa cellule. Le maton fut projeté au sol. Il voulu dégainer son arme de service, mais Wharton se jeta sur lui et subtilisa son pistolet. Percy s'immobilisa, sentant le canon de l'arme se plaquer contre sa tempe, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Sans perdre sa cible, le détenu recula, et verrouilla la porte. Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, dévoilant sa dentition pourrie. Brusquement, il jeta la matraque et le pistolet hors de portée, dans le couloir, et s'avança vers Percy, désarmé.

« Billy The Kid a toujours ce qu'il veut. » Murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Percy se releva en vitesse, et recula jusqu'à rencontrer le mur derrière lui. Il essaya d'envoyer un coup de poing au visage de Wharton, qui lui saisit les poignets, empêchant toute retraite. Percy ne cessait de se débattre en émettant des gémissements de terreur, mais son agresseur le maîtrisait totalement, le plaquant de toutes ses forces contre le sol en ciment. Il attendit que Percy cesse de se débattre, puis il approcha son visage de celui du maton, menaçant :

« Si tu te débats, je ne te laisserais pas sortir d'ici, et ce sont tes collègues qui t'ouvriront, demain. Et tu sais quoi ? Ils n'ont pas finis de se foutre de ta gueule, vu que tu as été assez con pour passer ta main à travers les barreaux et te faire désarmer. Et après ce que t'as fait à Delacroix... »

Percy était tétanisé, il s'était laisser prendre au piège comme un débutant. Ce que disait Wharton était vrai : même avec de la famille haut placé, il ne ferait pas long feu et serait renié. Il serra les poing, au bord des larmes. Il n'avait jamais été trop courageux. Les autres diraient qu'il a bien mérité de se faire enfermer avec le Diable en personne, qu'il l'avait cent fois mérité ! Le maton renifla, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui l'attendait.

Wharton passa sa main dans les cheveux ordonnés de sa victime, qui avala sa salive.

« Pitié, laisse-moi partir ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! » Glapit Percy, paniqué.

Wharton lâcha le poignet gauche de Percy, et le saisit par le menton, lui relevant la tête :

« Un peu que tu va faire tout ce que je veux ! » Le railla-t-il. « Mais tu ne partira pas avant que j'ai finit ! »

Profitant du désarrois du jeune gardien, Wharton l'embrassa fébrilement. Les yeux de Percy se révulsèrent mais le poids du corps de Wharton le privait de tous mouvements. Il arrivait juste à faire battre son bras libre contre le sol, cherchant une prise qui n'existait pas. William lâcha le poignet droit de son martyr, et desserra la ceinture du maton. Il se détacha ensuite de Percy, qui restait immobile, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

« Rappelle-toi de c'que je t'ai dit » Chuchota le détenu. « Si tu te débat, je te laisserais pas sortir. »

Le gardien pleurait, à présent. Il n'était jamais long à faire percer ses émotions, lorsqu'il se sentait en danger.

Wharton retira le pantalon et le caleçon de Percy, avant de baisser le sien. Il bandait déjà, excité par la situation. Percy se traîna en arrière, le rouge au joues. Il tremblait de peur, et était envahit par une sensation cuisante de malaise.

« M'approche pas ! » hurla-t-il en serrant les jambes.

Il était terrorisé par ce qui l'attendais, et il savais qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il était enfermé !

Wharton lui lança un regard de prédateur, et se passa sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure. Percy se plaqua contre les barreaux de la cellule, la respiration saccadée, et vit que John Caffey le regardait depuis sa cellule, gardant son masque inexpressif. Percy sentit les bras de Wharton le saisir par la taille et il fut tiré en arrière. Une main se plaqua contre sa nuque et il tomba à quatre pattes.

« Plus tu te débattra, plus ça fera mal. » Commenta le détenu, sans démordre de son sourire.

Les grandes mains de Wharton empoignèrent Percy par les hanches, et le maton serra les dents en sentant quelque chose s'introduire lentement dans son intimité.

« N-non ! Arrête ! » Le supplia Percy en sanglotant. Wharton eut un ricanement mesquin, et ses mains caressèrent doucement les hanches de se victime :

« Du calme, petit ! » plaisanta Wharton, inconscient de l'age plus avancé de sa victime.

Il envoya un puissant coup de reins contre l'arrière train de Percy, qui hurla de douleur. Wharton plaqua sa main droite contre la bouche de Percy pour étouffer le cri, lui caressant la joue avec le pouce. Percy ferma les yeux en tâchant de reprendre son souffle, et une larme perla sur sa joue.

« Tu hurlera pas ? » Demanda Wharton sur un ton de défi.

Percy secoua la tête, ce qui eut l'effet d'élargir le sourire du détenu.

« Parfait. »

* * *

><p>Percy ouvrit la porte de la cellule en se traînant. Il boitait, et avait une petite hémorragie rectale. Il jeta un dernier regard à Wharton, qui le regardait depuis la banquette de sa cellule, aux anges. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se rhabiller et se contentait d'observer Percy, le regard lumineux. Le maton boucla sa ceinture avec difficultés : ses mains étaient prises de tremblements convulsifs. Il y parvint enfin, et s'appuya aux barreaux de la cellule de Wharton. Sa respiration était haletante et irrégulière, souvent interrompue par de petits sanglots. Il essuya ses yeux humides avec la manche de son blouson, et son regard tomba sur son .38 et sa matraque, jetés au sol. Il se pencha comme il put malgré sa douleur au bas du dos, et les ramassa. Il les rangea à sa ceinture, et marcha en vers le bureau de Paul. John le regarda quitter la pièce de sa démarche boiteuse, puis se recoucha sur sa banquette, qui craqua sous son poids.<p>

Le soir même, Percy écrit demande de transfert pour Briar Ridge en priant pour y être muté dans les plus brefs délais.


End file.
